


Love, Simon

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, enjoy, gijs is his crush, it's smutty, its underage depending how you look at it, this is good though you should read it, this is like the first fic longer than 2 pages that i've ever written so pls don't judge lmao, this was written for my best friend (simon), very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: simon is in the changing rooms with his crush and it's hornyalso ur simon
Relationships: simon x gijs





	Love, Simon

You like to stare at him in the changing rooms. It's not in a pervert way, you always unconsciously have. You've never actually "touched" him, just looked. When he spots you, you look away to some other part of the changing room, or another teammate. He looks good with or without his hockey uniform. Showers are the worst and the best at the same time. That speaks for itself. Like usual, you’re now the last two in the changing room. You change clothes slowly, so you get to see him as much as possible. Sometimes it feels like he does too. He wouldn’t though, you’re not special. Would he? It’s a stupid thought, you always tell yourself. Just as you’re about to reach down to grab your socks, you hear his voice.

“Do you ever notice we’re always the last two in the changing rooms?”

Shit. He talked. What the hell am I supposed to say now? Yes? No? What do I do?

“Y-yeah, I noticed. Does it matter?”

There’s a pause between you and his response. It looks like he’s getting closer, but it might be your imagination.

“No. I don’t mind.”

He’s definitely coming closer. You can hear his breath, in and out. In and out. God, even his breath is attractive. How does he manage?

“You don’t care, do you?” He says.

He smiles at you. Shit. What do I say? I don’t mind? Come here? Fuck.

“I don’t mind either.”

You want to remain serious, but you can’t help but smile. He makes you feel seasick. Not in a romantic way, if he’s going to keep being this cute you might actually collapse.

“Good. Then get over here”

“Why?” You ask. You both know there’s no need for that question. You walk towards him, and he wraps his arms around you. You’re so close to him. You can hear his heart beating. It could be yours though. You’ve never looked into his eyes from this close. His hands slide under your shirt, you feel his warm touch all over your stomach and back.

“You always keep staring at me. Why don’t you use your mouth for once?”

You have to stand on your toes to reach his mouth, but it’s worth it. God, he’s such a good kisser. Where’d he learn to do that? Not that it matters now though, as long as it’s you he’s kissing, it’s alright. He tastes sweet, almost like he just had candy. You feel his tongue touching yours. It’s a feeling you never thought you’d feel, but it sure as hell feels good. He holds you close and kisses you like it’s all he wants. Then, he picks you up. Your brain stops working for a second, but it’s okay. Gijs always makes your brain freak out. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck while he pushes you up the wall. That’s not a bad position honestly. Gijs in front of you, kissing your mouth, and the wall behind you. He holds you carefully, and starts moving his kisses down. First to your jawline, and then down to your neck. There he stops. He keeps kissing the same spot. You let out a soft moan.

“You sound so sweet Simon”

He softly bites the spot, leaving a slightly red mark. Then, he starts softly sucking on it, until it’s a big mark. God, that feels amazing. You can’t wait to see the hickeys afterwards. He keeps kissing you, slowly going back to your mouth. No matter how much you love him giving you hickeys, you’d rather taste him yourself. He’s good at it, too good almost. His hands grab the hair on the back of your head and he pulls, pressing you even closer to the wall. He moans, not holding back. You do the same.

“You can feel under my shirt if you want to” He says after a bit, when he puts you down.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. You can touch me anywhere.”

You quickly pull his shirt out of his pants and lift it over his head. Jesus Christ, he looks so good without a shirt on. You unbutton your shirt as well and drop it on the floor.

“shh, stay here” He says as he pulls away from you.

“Why? What are you going to do?"

“I’m going to lock the door.” He says before he walks away.

“What, are you going to murder me?” You say jokingly.

“Maybe, but not in a bad way.” He says as he walks towards you again. He grabs you by your waist and pulls you close to him.

“Go ahead then. I’m all yours” You say.

He starts kissing you, more passionately than he did before. You’ve never kissed anyone like that. You feel his hands sliding downwards, all the way down to your pants. His hands slide down to the front, touching the buttons.

“Is that okay?” He asks, his voice sounding so soothing.

“Yes” You just manage to bring out. Why is he so damn good at this? You slide off your pants, and he quickly does the same. He pulls you back into his arms, gripping you tightly. You didn’t know he was that strong. His grip is tough, but comforting. His hands feel so good all over your body. You try to keep silent, even though the door is locked, but you can’t help bringing out a small moan.

“Is that good?”

“Definitely."

“I know what can be even better.” He winks. “Sit down.” He pushes you down on the bench and gets on his knees. Fast, but carefully, he takes off your boxers.

“Are you sure about this?” You ask.

“A 100%” He answers. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He grabs your dick and starts thrusting up and down with his hands. First softly, but getting faster every time. Up and down. Who knew him doing this to you would feel so fucking good? You tried not to moan but it’s become somewhat impossible now.

“Do you like that?” He asks, even though you both know the answer. He keeps going and going, until you feel like you’re going to come. Fuck, he’s amazing, He starts sucking you off with his mouth, that’s the last you can take. You come in his mouth and he swallows. He goes back to using his hands so you can ride it out. That was one of the best feelings ever.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this, I wish we could stay here forever. I need to take a shower and then we can catch up with the rest of the team.” You say.

He looks at you with that look in his eyes. God, those fucking eyes.

“Can’t we stay a little while longer? If you want, we could take a shower together.” He has confidence in his voice. He knows he’s got you. It’s annoying, but damn he knows what he’s doing.

“I wish I could say no, but that sounds like a great idea.” You smile.

He grabs your hand and leads you to the showers in the back of the changing room. He puts on the shower and grabs you by your shoulders. He pushes you up the shower wall. The wall is cold, but you feel his warm body pressing against yours. He puts his hand on your stomach, and carefully kisses you.

“Do you like that?”

“Yes” You bring out, with a lot of breath.

Slowly he starts kissing you like he did before, his left hand moving up to your throat, his other hand still over your shoulder, keeping you pinned to the wall. It’s not a bad feeling though. You feel his body pressing up against yours, up and down over and over again. He grabs your throat, changing the position in which he’s standing. You can’t help but flinch. It’s not a bad flinch, hell no. You just didn’t think this would ever happen.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks.

“No, keep going. Please” You say.

He keeps kissing you in his specific way. You haven’t kissed a lot of people, but he’s definitely the best one. He knows just how to stand, hold you, and move his mouth and tongue in the exact right way. It’s driving you insane.

After a while he slows down. “I’m out of breath.” You say.

“Then I know just what to do.” He says with a smirk. He grabs your dick with both hands and starts sucking you off. Shit, that feels so good. “Keep going.” You almost beg him. “Please don’t stop.” He keeps going deeper and deeper, and you feel an orgasm coming up. He keeps going with his hands while he turns his head to look at you. Even like that he still manages to look hot, completely drained, and his hair sticking to his face a bit. He’s sweating. Then, he goes back to sucking you off.

“I’m gonna come.” You say. “Can I?"

“Yes.” He answers. “Do it in my mouth."

You don’t hold back, moaning perhaps a bit too loud.

“Fuck” You bring out. He makes you feel so goddamn good. You’ve never felt anything like that before.

He keeps sucking for a bit, then he swallows again and looks up.

“You feeling better?” He asks.

“Yes. For sure”

“Okay, listen. We’re going to dry off and then we’re going to my house.”

It falls silent. You want to say something but don’t really know what.

“Unless you’d rather stay here without me?”

“I don’t” You answer.

You quickly dry off and put your clothes on. Gijs does the same. You’re both silent on the way there. It’s not a long drive though. You both feel the tension. Very, very good tension. After what seems ages you arrive at his place. He smoothly grabs his keys and opens the door. You both drop your stuff, and he grabs your hand. You’ve never been inside his house before, but there’s not a lot of time to look around since he’s quickly guiding you to the bedroom. He opens the door to his room, giving you a few seconds to see it. It’s a bit small, but it’s got a big bed. Big enough for the both of you.

Without skipping a beat he grabs your hands and pins you down to the bed, kissing your neck. You know he’s giving you a hickey and honestly? You can’t wait to see the bruises he leaves. You feel one of his hands let go, sliding all the way down to your chest. He starts unbuttoning your shirt slowly. His hands slide under your shirt, feeling all over your chest. He’s still kissing your neck, but now moving downwards.

“Mmm, you’re so good babe.”

His tongue feels so good in your mouth. All of this feels good. The way he’s pinning you onto the bed, the way he softly moans when you touch his back and the way he just kisses you.

He gets off you and looks you in the eyes.

“Get off the bed. On your knees.”

You’d always had a thing for him bossing you and your teammates around but this was even better.

He gets up and moves to the side of the bed. He opens his legs, he doesn’t have to say anything anymore. He grabs your hair and pushes you down. You start sucking him off, starting slowly but going deeper and deeper. His dick, hard in your mouth. Not a thing you’d ever think would happen, but you can’t complain. You go deeper and deeper, almost choking yourself while doing so. Not a bad thing to choke on though. He starts moaning, softly at first, but then louder and louder. Jesus christ, that’s hot.

“Simon, I think I’m gonna come. Don’t stop.”

His moans sound so sweet. You keep going, until you feel him come in your mouth. You swallow, and keep sucking so he can ride it all out.

“Just like that, good boy."

You don’t know what those words make you feel exactly, but it’s not a bad thing for sure. He lies down on the bed, and you get next to him, your head resting on his chest. His heart is racing, but so is yours.

He climbs closer to you and changes his position, hugging you from behind. You just lay like that for a while, not really saying anything. It’s a good silence. Him fucking you or you fucking him is a great feeling, but cuddling isn’t so bad either. It’s quite nice. After a while, he moves up so he can look you in the eyes.

“You know what Simon? I love you."

“I love you too Gijs”

“Hey, an idea. We should get dinner together sometime.”

“Ha, is this really the time to ask?

“No, not really.” He laughs. “But I’m going to anyways.”

“It sounds like a great idea to me.” You say, as you snuggle up to him again. You feel yourself starting to drift off to sleep a bit. You let yourself doze away, and it’s the best sleep you’ve ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism in the comments if you have :) Same goes for requests to write stuff, I've got nothing to do


End file.
